The temptation of the wolves and the dogs
by flyinglemons
Summary: Kouga, a guy who's heart is filled with tears, but acts tough and bright...
1. the beginning of the sad love

the temptation of the dogs and the wolves...

this story is about a painful love...

I hope u enjoy it.

Chapter 1.

"Hey Kagome.. U r so lucky... U would c Kikyou and Miroku again.. u would live with ur mom and u will c how city is like.. im so jealous..

"Hojo.. I will come down with my sister Kaede as often as I can...buh bye"  
I am 19 years old.. I am living the place where I have lived all my life, my home town, Dashing(Its a small town, barely anyone knows where it is,  
and is leaving to Washington where my mom lives...

Game Start

Now I am stading in front of my mom's home.  
If I open this door... I would c my mom and my sister Kaede again..

"Whos there?"

A tiny guy opened the door.  
"Hey.. I am Kagome"  
"Mom Kagome is here"  
This must be the son between my mom and my stepfather.  
I think that hes name was Souta.  
Mom :Welcome Kagome.. Thats ur room. R U hungry?  
She said with no feelings.I havent seen my mom for three years.  
mom doesnt like me very much. Its mainly because I chose 2 live with my dad,  
who died 2 years ago.  
I went in my room... I ALMOST FORGOT! I have to call Kikyou and Miroku to tell them I arrived in Washington.  
Miroku is my first love and Kikyou is my friend. We all used to live together in Dashing.. Until they moved...

Kikyou : Hello?  
Me:Hey! Its me Kagome! I am here!  
Kikyou: What? Ithought u were coming 2morrow?  
Kagome: well.. our plan changed.. Kikyou: Can u come out? Wanna have a milkshake?  
Kagome: yay! I will call Miroku!  
kikyou: Sure.. I will pick u up in the bus station. k?  
Kagome: k. buhbye!

I was happy.. happy to meet my friends again.  
Me : hey kikyou! over here!  
Kikyou:U didnt change abit! oh my gosh! so nice to meet u! Hows Miroku getting here?  
Me: By bus.. He said he will meet us there..Man u got damm pretty!

later in the cafe..

Kikyou: three icecreams please?  
waiter : yup!coming soon Kagome " hey Miroku! Over here!  
Miroku: hi!hi!hi! hi kagome!  
Kagome:hey its nice to c u guys again.. man im so happy.  
kikyou: I have to tell u something.  
Miroku: Kikyou not now.. Its to quick.. She wont understand.  
Me: R u guys hiding something from me?  
I could c that Kikyous face hardened.  
Kikyou: we have to get over it.. I am gonna tell her.  
I am going out with Miroku.. Hes my boyfriend now.  
Me: what?  
Miroku: We are together.  
Me: oh! hahahaha! y didnt u guys tell me that b4!U guys fit really well together!  
I bit my tongue trying 2 hold back my tears... 


	2. i hate tears

the temptation of the dogs and the wolves...

Chapter 2 Bus stop.  
Kikyou: R u really alright? Can u go back alone?  
Kagome: yup! U guys go.. dont worry about me! U no that im smart!Oh i gotta go.  
the bus is here! bye! go ahead! just go.  
I sat in the back seat.. and stared at them till i souldnt c them anymore..

me: I like u 2..

no... i h8 tears..why am i crying? Did Miroku mean so much 2 me?  
The tears started wet my jeans...

that the bus stopped.. and lots of guys with black uniforms got on the bus..

Guy 1. Hey inuyasha! This is the chance!NOW U CAN finally beat up that Kouga!  
Guy 2. Nah... just leave him alone.  
Guy 1. common. dont sound so uninterested.. Hes on ur way! He took away ur girl friend!  
Guy 2. Would ya please move ur sport bag from me?  
Guy 1.Dont change the subject!CHANCE! dont u get it? u would never have it ever again!  
Guy 2. move that bag! freaking hell!

Guy 2 threw the bag in the air and shoes came flying out of the bag and hit my head.

ouch.. it hurts like hell...the 2 guys came closer 2 me.  
Guy 1. I am so sorry! Does it hurt? real bad? I am sorry! hey inuyasha! apologise immediately!  
will u look up?  
me. im fine.  
Guy 2. so what the name?  
me. kagome.  
Guy 2. no.no.. the guy that dumped u.  
me. miroku.  
guy 2. miroku?  
me. what whose dumped here?  
guy 2. u!  
me. no im not. dont talk nonsense.  
more tears began 2 fall.  
me. i didnt like him.. i didnt like him.  
i looked outside the window.  
me. shoot! i gotta get off!stop! busdriver"  
the bus stopped and i got out.  
from the back i could somebody screaming.  
guy 2. give me my shoe back! that costed me a fortune!  
me. oops.. I am sorry!

shoot.. im so stupid sometimes.. 


	3. the mysterious guy

the temptation of the dogs and the wolves...

Chapter 3.

"Hey sister! Welcome back"  
Me. Hey Kaede! So hows life?  
Kaede. Its wonderful.. did u meet with kikyo and Miroku yet.  
me. yup.  
Kaede. so what did miroku say? did he say that he wanted 2 b together with u?  
me. Hey Kaede...hes together with kikyou... and i never liked him.  
Kaede. WHAT! I told u that Kikyou isnt a good friend! that stupid idiot!  
me. Kaede! SHes my FRIend!  
Kaede. who cares about them.. common.. i know a perfect person that can b ur boyfriend.  
hes good looking. Hes one of my best friend.  
me. Kaede. i dont need a boyfriend!

Kaede picked up the phone and began to dial.  
Kaede. Hey u better break up with ur girlfriend.. cuz my sister is gonna be ur girlfriend!  
yeah we r purely related.. she came up yesterday.  
me. stop!  
Kaede. k. bye c.ya 2morrow Kaede. common.. seriously u wont b dissapointed. Hes a dream man!  
me. im going to bed.. good night!  
kaede u wanna know his name? huh? hey wake up?

the next day.  
its a rainy day.. man.. Kaedes like killing me to meet with the guy. She dragged me out of the house.. we r walking together with an umbrella between us.  
Kaede. hey.. just meet him once. hes really alright!  
me. shut up.  
Kaede. do u still have a crush on miroku?  
me. WHAt?  
Kaede. 4get him. dont u even have pride?  
me. yeah! i dont have any! c.ya i ran away from her with the umbrella.. man.. why did she have 2 remind me of him again.  
police. they r over there! catch them all!  
i looked around. there were lots of guys running around with uniforms.  
they must have done something bad.. i think that they were running away from the police men.  
then.. i felt a hand on my shoulder.  
boy. duck.  
i stared at him. he looked younger than me although he was taller.  
we stayed in that position till all the police men were gone and most of the boys were arrested.  
boy. hey thanks. wait a sec... i have seen u b4 somewhere... do u go 2 j.f.k. high school or b.i.s?  
me. none of those.  
boy. thays weird.. i think i know u.  
me. it cant b. i just came up from Dashing yesterday.  
boy. dashing? i know somebody who lives in dashing!  
we both looked at each other straight into our eyes nd began to enjoy the conversation.  
me. i know everybody from Dashing. Just say the name and i will know!  
boy. really? o.k. um.. do u know a girl named .. Kag.  
Kaede. KAGOME!  
my sister came to us with two boys behind her... i have seen those boys b4.. but where?  
Kaede. Hey Kouga! What r u doing with my sister.  
the boy, i think his name is Kouga, looked at me straight into my eyes and began to say.  
Kouga. ur name is Kagome?  
Kagome. yeah, why?  
Kouga. Kagome! dont u remember me? im Kouga! its me Kouga!  
Kagome. huh?  
Kouga. cant u remember me?  
Kagome.. umm.. sorry.  
kaede. good show Kouga, shut up and leave my sister alone! hey Inuyasha theres ur worst enemy!  
Inuyasha.. where have i heard that name b4.  
Kouga. kaede is ur sister?  
Kagome. yup Kouga. no it cant be! NO kaede. what on earth r u talking about!  
then i felt a arm around my neck.  
inuyasha. u know that shes my girl?  
Kouga. what?  
inuyasha. shes my girlfriend.  
Kouga. oh man.. this is all so confusing...come!  
Kouga grabbed onto my arm and began to run.. i ran with him. i could hear my sister screaming behind me.  
Kaede. come back!  
somehow.. i feel really comfortable.. somehow i feel like i know this guy.  
who is he?  
Kouga. ouch!  
kouga tripped over a stone so we had to stop.  
Kouga looked at me and said.  
Kouga. My name is K.o.u.g.a. Dont forget me this time.I gotta go.. and by the way.. i know ur number! haha!  
call ya l8er.  
me. what?  
KOuga...

Kouga ran into a telephone booth and opened his wallet. on his wallet was a piture of a girl...he began to talk to the picture.  
KOuga. I finally found u... i missed u real badly. 


	4. the slipper thief

the temptation of the dogs and the wolves...

Chapter 4

"So, sister! Where have you been? Huh? Just leaving me in the rain with those guys"  
Kaede was really mad at me. I came home straight after I met Kouga.  
And Kaede just came home with her friends.  
GUY 2. I know u.  
Kaede. What u know her? Maybe it was your destiny to meet her and get together!  
Guy 2. She the girl who ran away with your sport shoe Kohaku.  
Guy 1. You are right. She looks really similar!  
Guy 2. they are the same person.  
Kaede. Sister what are they talking about?  
Kagome. dunno.  
Kaede. Whatever... This guy(guy 2) is Inuyasha and this guy(guy 1) is Kohaku.  
Kagome. hello.  
Inuyasha. Look whose talking. the sliper thief!  
Kohaku. why did you take my shoes?  
Kagome. Oh that was you? I am really sorry... Kohaku. I had to do sport in bare feet..nobody lend me their shoes because mine are so big Kagome. I have it in my room. I will bring it over here.  
few minutes later Kagome. here..and i am really really sorry.  
Kohaku.yeah.. its okay now because i have my shoes again.  
Kaede. ok. now that everythings alright.. so what do you think about my sister, guys.  
Kohaku. hmm.  
Inuyasha. B.U.M.P.K.I.N kaede. excuse me? what did you just call my sister?  
Inuyasha. I dont like any slipper thieves.  
Kaede. No the one before.  
Inuyasha.U mean bumpkin? Well... just look at her!  
Kaede. yeah? never ever call my sister a bumpkin!than.  
Inuyasha. ohhhhhhh! than what?  
Kaede. than.. im gonna.. im gonna.. i dont know! i am gonna beat you up!  
Inuyasha. oh yeah? then beat me up!  
Kagome. hey guys dont fight. i dont care if someone calls me a bumpkin cuz im one.  
lets go out and have an icecream!  
Kaede. good idea! i want chocolate!  
Inuyasha. me too!  
Kohaku. I want whatever Kagome wants!  
Kagome?  
Inuyasha. Hey Kohaku, do you like have a crush on her?  
Kohaku's face turned red.  
Kagome. O.k lets go! 


End file.
